lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:Daughter Of Guardians - The story of Rapunzel
Descripción NOTE: I had problems with my facebook page (again) I couldn't use it or read the PMs, that's why I stoped answering, so I closed it! Sorry :( anyway if you want to comunicate with me you can use Youtube ^^ Thanks for understanding! Ok... AT LAST! I FINISHED THIS! Ok I'm not happy with the result, but I was TIRED of this e.e I'll finish second part and that's all xD So even when it's not a big thing I hope you enjoy it, I REALLY worked in it (that's wy I'm Tired of it xD) STORY: Rapunzel Married Hans and they have a Kid 14 years later his baby is already a teenager and meets a little girl and her Brother (Elsa and Jack) Jack seems to like Rapunzel, but she doesn't pay attention cause she is married, she's just happy to see his son has a new friend, but Hans watches them together and gets jealous. One day, their kid gets sick, they don't know what to do and the only way to help him is to travel for the medicine, so they go, but they have an accident and the ship sinks. Rapunzel and Hans die, but the love they had for their son was enough, so the moon makes them guardians... Well it makes Rapunzel a guardian. She can't remember ANYTHING about herself, she only know she has the power of light and healing when he sings.. So she does that, and heal her kid, without knowing. MOVIES I USED: Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the guardians, How to train your dragon PROGRAM: Sony Vegas and After effects CS6 ----------------------------------------------- NOTA: Tuve problemas con mi pagina en facebook hace poco, no podia entrar, ni revisar mis mensajes y por eso ya no contestaba, así que tuve que cerrarla, pero se pueden comunicar conmigo usando Youtube! Gracias por entender ^^ Ok, Como dije arriba, AL FIN TERMINE ESTO! y la verdad no estoy muy contenta, sinceramente ya estaba harta de el video y no me venia la inspiración por eso no lo acababa (ademas de que estaba en clases), pero en fin, juro que hago la segunda parte y YA, no sacare mas de esta historia, pero bueh, realmente me esforcé muchísimo (y por eso ya estoy cansada del video), así que, a pesar de que no es la gran cosa, espero les guste!! :) HISTORIA: Rapunzel y Hans se casan y tienen un hijo. 14 a*os después el ni*o ya es un adolescente y conoce a una peque*a y a su hermano mayor (Elsa y Jack). A Jack parece gustarle Rapunzel, pero ella no le interesa porque esta casada, simplemente esta feliz porque su hijo tiene una amiga nueva, sin embargo Hans los ve y se pone celoso. Un día el ni*o se enferma y no saben que hacer, la única forma de curarlo es viajar a buscar la medicina, así que los hacen pero tienen un accidente y el barco se hunde. Hans y Rapunzel mueren, pero el amor por su hijo fue suficiente para que la luna los convirtiera en guardianes, bueno... a Rapunzel de hecho. Ella no puede recordar NADA de su vida, solo sabe que tiene el poder de la luz y sanación al cantar, así que lo hace y cura a su hijo sin saberlo. PELICULAS: Enredados, Frozen: Una aventura congelada, El origen de los guardianes, Como entrenar a tu dragon PROGRAMAS: Sony Vegas y After Effects CS6 Categoría:Vídeos